elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Gem (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Ok, can someone clarify this: does soul trapping work as in Morrowind and Oblivion, i.e. a small soul will fill a larger soul gem if no small ones are available? To exemplify - if I kill a lvl 1 Mudcrab (with soultrap) and only have empty grand soul gems (no petty ones), will it trap it in the grand one? or will the soul be lost? Also - does different creature of the same level range (i.e. below 4 for petty) give the same amount of charge (250) or does it vary with level and/or creature type? I noticed that my own soultrapped gems don't stack. 19:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's definitely possible to trap a Petty soul in a Lesser soul gem. But is it possible to replace it if you trap a Lesser soul when you have a Lesser Soul Gem occupied by a Petty soul? - Zerahn, December 3, 2011 Does size of soul gem impact magnitude of armor enchantments? Ie is fortify alchemty skill any stronger on armor pieces if you use black soul gem instead of others? I know that this holds for enchanting weapons but what about skill enchantments on armor? Terraviper-5 (talk) 18:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Terraviper5 Once the soul gem is filled, that's it. No replacing. Nothing. Just use it up or sell it. As for the size of the soul gem impacting armor enchantments -- of course it does. In fact, far as I've notice the only impact the size does on weapons is affect how many charges it gets. But without a doubt, ALL enchantments on armor (with the exception of Waterbreathing for example) are improved with better grade soul gems. NovaZero (talk) 13:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The size of the gem actually does not matter. It's the size of the soul that does. So a Petty Soul Gem (Petty) will give you the same enchantment as Grand Soul Gem (Petty). Black Souls are counted as Grand, so for the purposes of enchanting a filled Black Soul Gem (Grand) is the same as Grand Soul Gem (Grand). And I confirm what NovaZero said - soul size only impacts amount of charges for weapons and the enchantment magnitude for everything else. 08:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) how do you recharge a weapon with it? if the answers on screen some of the HUD is outside my tv screen. also can you make black goul gems out of grand as in IV? No its not possible to make black soul gems out of grand soul gems in Skyrim. Grand Souls I've often found mammoths provide me with grand souls. Giants give me Greater. Anyone else? NovaZero (talk) 02:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) can anyone out there tell me why the soul gems i trap is worth less than the gems i buy or pick up. gems i trapped are worth 10 (petty soul gem) but gems i pick up or buy are worth 40 do i need to lvl up any skills like enchanting or conjuration?? or is there really a big difference between soul trap enchanted weapons vs soul trap spell. i'm using bloodhorn dagger. Creatures With Grand Souls *Chaurus Reapers *Draugr Death Overlords *Falmer Shadowmasters *Mammoths BigMill (talk) 19:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : The Chaurus Reapers I've killed only provided common souls. Is it possible that creatures of a certain type may have varying levels (as in, numerical) and it's the level that matters, not the creature directly? Incrognito (talk) 13:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : - Edited by Monty... better late than never : Monsters no longer have soul levels the way they did in previous games in the series. Now the game sets what type of soul a creature has by assigning a gamesetting to it. : These Settings are : iGrandSoulActorLevel 38 : iGreaterSoulActorLevel 28 : iCommonSoulActorLevel 18 : iLesserSoulActorLevel 4 : There is no soul level for petty, so I assume a petty soul is any creature who's level is below 4 ie mudcrabs, wolves, skeevers etc. Those critters that aren't levelled. You can only trap the soul of a player race in a black soul gem. It would also explain you problem with Chaurus Reapers only granting you common souls, as they are levelled creatures with a low min level. Hope that helps. Glitch My soul gems, regardless of size or soul stored in them, will reset to empty if I drop them. Very useful if you accidently trap a low level soul in a higher level gem. (pc) : Well this is odd. While attempting to empty my gems in this fashion, the Grand Soul Gem actually remained filled (as well as some of the Greater souls), even after I dropped it (I dropped it again just to be sure). Most people probably wouldn't try to drop a grand or greater soul so I wouldn't be surprised why this hasn't been noticed yet. Incrognito (talk) 13:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Soul gems that you filled yourself will empty if you drop them. It so you don't waste somthing like a Grand soul gem by having a petty soul inside of it, allowing you to get the largest soul that gem can hold. : Soul gems that you find filled are allways filled with the largest it can hold so its excluded from this rule : Hyperfyre (talk) 23:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Redundancy/Accuracy I'm going to try and clean up the article a bit. Some information is either conjecture or is stated more times than necessary. By the way, if we could come to a conclusion on whether or not it's the level of the creature and not the type of creature that matters, that would be extremely helpful. The only reason I have to doubt that it is only the type of creature that matters, is that I just killed two Falmer Shadowmasters and one yielded a grand soul, while the other only yielded a greater soul. Also, someone posted in the talk page that Charaus Reapers yield grand souls, but my results show only a common soul. That could have been a mistake on their part, but perhaps not... Incrognito (talk) 13:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, scratch that. I'm fairly certain now that both Shadowmaster yielded grand souls, I was merely mislead as one of them was captured by Azura's Star and I failed to notice that. This just goes to show how easily one can lose track of where those souls go! I'm going to empty all my gems so I don't make that mistake again. Incrognito (talk) 13:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : I have added a section with lists of creatures and their souls. I beleive it is correct, but I have not personally tested all of them (and I am not certain that soul trap works on all of them). Confirmation would be great. : All of the same creature will lend the same soul (because they are the same level). The confusion comes from there being many different varients of creatures, each with different levels. Frogger4 (talk) 19:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : : One thing that I can verify, without a shadow of a doubt. : If you soul trap an soul, by default, the Gem does not change code wise. The game STILL recognizes it as a "Empty" version of the soul gem. I was able to verify this by doing a test with a save game, and a mod I am currently working on. : I ditched all of my empty soul gems into a box, so not problems there, leaving only the filled ones that were filled by way of Trapping. There was no others available in inventory. : Using a keyword for identifying the soulgem, I verified that it recognized the gems that were otherwise saved with the soultrap of a bound weapon. (I had 38 of them, I believe, although that specific is unneeded really.) (this includes only the ones that were misfilled.) : Looking up codes, and testing, I found that if you look up the codes, they share the same codes as an empty version of that soul gem. So, that Empty Petty Gem that got filled is still, code wise, an "Empty petty gem" ... It has just recieved a flag or tag of some form that has credited it with a soul of the type in question. If you look for a proper version of that gem that is filled, it does NOT share the same code. A Petty soulgem, filled with a petty soul through a soul trap, does not match the same code as a full petty soulgem that you buy in the store. It is still considered an "Empty" one in the game for code purposes. : If you want to manipulate these items, you have to do something that will manipulate the Empty soul gems. : The codes, or tags, or however they set it up, are not able to be seen in the CK though (or if they have, I haven't seen them yet for what they are). They seem to override the normal soul saved, and credit it accordingly in the refill/recharge function. I am currently looking for that mechanic/method, but unsuccessful in finding it so far. : Just a heads up, and a share to the community. : Pan Dragondagger aka Rex1029 : 00:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : :Regarding accuracy and consistency, the info regarding black soul gems is inconsistent. Under the "Black Soul Gems" section it states that "black soul gems can't be filled with creature souls", which is inaccurate. Up above that in the "Types" section, the black soul gem has it's trappable souls listed as "same as grand soul gem, but can hold souls of humanoids", which is correct. They can hold every type of soul including humanoid. Also, on the "Black Soul Gem (Skyrim)" page it states: "Souls snared in Black Soul Gems can be of '''any' type, although, unlike standard soul gems, they can encapsulate the souls of humanoids.''" I am going to remove the line on this page that says they cannot hold creature souls. Ign0tus (talk) 06:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I just killed a Corrupted shade and got a Greater Soul Gem filled even though I have 5 Grand Soul Gems in my inventory. If anyone else can cofirm that Corrupted Shades give Greater Souls instead of Grand please make the appropriate change to the page. ElvisDumbledore - eschew obfuscation 17:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Non-Stacking DIY Soul Gems? So I've been playing around with Soul Trap and the Bound Weapon perk that automatically causes Soul Trap, and I noticed that none of my Soul Gems that I've captured souls in are stacking. (Playing on X360 BTW) The same happens when enchanting multiple items of the same kind, with the same name (Damage, Title, Weight, Value are all the same. Although if I equip the weapons, they eventually start stacking). I failed to notice any current bug associated with this on the wiki, and I have no idea what caused this either, or if it's even normal. VAULTEER (talk) 08:17, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :There are numerous problems with soul gems. Look at the bugs section. However, you are right that this specific aspect (not stacking) is not discussed. The rule of thumb is, if a soul gem stacks, it was not self-filled, and can be stored in a container, dropped, etc. I will add to the bugs section to clarify this.Cubears (talk) 15:45, July 26, 2014 (UTC)